Yozakura Kuroba
Summary He's a psychopath. That is all. Personality Yozakura is not the sociable type of person. He is antisocial, apathetic, and irreverent. He has a narcissistic attitude, but he also appears to not bother caring for himself. He never regrets any of his actions, and never changes despite what he does. In truth, Yozakura is a psychopath. He is an excellent actor and has a high level of charisma. But he only cares for himself and his goal. He could care less about others, and no matter what other people are going through, Yoza could not give one singular shit about it. He has no qualms against using blackmail, threats, or violence to get what he wants. Abilities Murder Yozakura is a swift and efficient murderer. His identity as Chirari has trained Yozakura in killing, and he knows how to dispose of a living person at quick speeds. Swordsmanship In junior high, Yoza took an interest in kendo. He joined the kendo club and was a member for 2 years, learning swordsmanship from it before quitting. Acting As a psychopath, Yoza is calculating and knows how to get what he wants. As he is very ambitious, he will cheat, scam, and lie to get his way and acting like a normal human being is something he's good at. Backstory Childhood Yozakura went through life with a very boring perspective. To him; life was a cage of routines and boredom. He had grown tired of it and sought for new, exciting things. Fighting gave him that thrill. He would head into alleyways and gang spots in search of brawls, more often than not heading out with injuries. By the time he was 11, Yoza had been in more fights than he could remember. He lost most of them, but then he had joined the kendo club and had obtained a pocket knife from a dealer. His first kill was a miscellaneous gangster, and after that first crime he couldn't find it in himself to stop. In his teen years, he had become known as "Chirari" and had somehow acquired a fanbase. This made him realize that he was good at killing. A few days later and a letter was received saying that his skills were required. Due to not having a job, he aimed for his prices to be a little higher, and started killing for money. Present At present, Yozakura works at a nearby convenience store. He still kills for money, but he's started serial killing as well. His identity as "Chirari" still exists. Relationships Contractors Yozakura meets his contractors face to face. He has them sign a contract stating that they will never attempt to blackmail or get rid of him. If the contractors fail to follow through with the contract, they will end up regretting it. Yozakura has no problems with ruining their lives or even ending them. Gallery Chirari.png|Yozakura in his Chirari persona. Trivia *Yozakura is skilled with a sword and wields a bronze katana. *In his serial killings, his murders can be identified by the cherry blossoms left on their corpses. **Yozakura has been framed more than once, and often he has found out who framed him and killed them in revenge. *Many of Yoza's victims are students and teachers at his school. Category:Nio's Characters Category:Human World Category:Human Category:Male Category:Aries Sign Category:Aromantic Category:Asexual